The present invention relates generally to image forming devices, and particularly to image forming devices that use accumulator drums to transfer toner to a recording medium.
Some image forming devices include an intermediate transfer belt (ITM belt) for image formation. A toner image is created by imaging units and transferred to the ITM belt. The ITM belt than transfers the toner image to a second transfer point where the toner image is transferred to a recording sheet. While adequate, an image forming device utilizing an ITM belt has drawbacks.
Size constraints are a major selling point for purchasers selecting an image forming device. Smaller sizes provide for the device to be placed within a workspace without interfering with other activities. Additionally, a smaller size eases the transporting the device, either upon initial set-up, or during the life of the device when it may be moved to various workspaces. ITM belts may require that the overall size of the image forming device being large. The size is necessitated by the plurality of imaging units being aligned in a row along the ITM belt. Another selling point for purchasers is the overall cost of the device. Cost becomes a major consideration due to the tightening economy with individuals and businesses trying to save expenses. An image forming device having an ITM belt may result in the overall cost of the device being higher.
One design of eliminating the ITM belt is an image device featuring an accumulator drum. Accumulator drums are generally cylindrical and receive the toner images from each of the image forming units. Accumulator drum designs may permit the overall size of the image forming device to be smaller. Additionally, accumulator drum designs may further provide for a decrease in the overall cost of the image forming device.
However, the use of accumulator drums presents a new set of technical challenges. For example, it is difficult to maintain a common imaging mechanism for a plurality of colors on a curved surface of the accumulator drum than it is for a planar surface of the ITM belt. These difficulties are even more pronounced as the radius of the accumulator drum decreases relative to the radii of the photoreceptor drums. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that maintains common imaging development in electrophotographic devices that use accumulator drums instead of ITM belts.